


Operation Sick Danno

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sick Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a case of the common cold and Steve jumps at the chance to help his partner out even if that means terrorizing him much as possible. Also Steve might be hopelessly in love, but he hasn't figured out yet if the feeling's mutual so he just annoys his crush in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Sick Danno

**Author's Note:**

> short sickprompt fic because I love my dysfunctional cop husbands taking care of each other and there should have been a scene like this so I spoil myself in writing it out myself haha anyways enjoy reading!

“Steve you don’t have to do this.” Danny grabbed another tissue blowing into it loudly. He wasn’t too keen on his partner visiting him when he felt he couldn’t possibly handle any human interaction right now. Plus his congested sinuses didn't exactly make their bickering sessions any easier.

Especially when it was coming from the one person who gave him cardiac arrest just being in his company.

“Look Danny it’s fine, you’re sick you just need to take it easy for a while. Besides look on the bright side you get to spend more time with me.” Steve flashed one of those goofy, nonsensical smiles that were a headache to deal with. Course it came as no surprise that he received no love in return from his stubborn friend who simply couldn’t take any favors if his very life depended on it.

Though he had to admit he assumed Danny was only joking at first when he called in saying he couldn’t make it to the studio because he woke up feeling like everything was knocked out of him and was devoid of any life he might have had before.

“Oh right I forgot.” Danny rubbed his eyes too exhausted to fight Steve’s teasing which was definitely a new low for him. Steve grinned getting a real kick out of this predicament. He looked forward to when he’d have the chance to rub this in his face later for laughs. And Danny would make an entertaining audience, that much was obvious as his commitment of wearing ties every day like the nostalgic city boy that he was.

He handed his favorite partner a warm mug of tea to soothe his sore throat and clear his head if anything in there was ever working properly to begin with. Being a gentleman suited him and he even went so far as to replace the wastebasket overflowing with tissues. And if that wasn’t saying something over how much he was paying attention to every little detail making one hundred percent certain that his Danno was well cared and accounted for, then Lieutenant Steve Mcgarrett was easily the biggest fool on the planet.

Danny gratefully took the fresh brew of herbal medicine in his hands and Steve just stood there carefully studying his friend's disgruntled face for any small hint of a smile that would make him feel like he won over his hard-wired dignity. Though Danny wasn't paying much attention at first he did for a brief second catch his lingering gaze but only sipped his hot beverage looking away much to Steve’s amusement.

Rest assured Danny was a compliant enough patient..but he was a bit slow on the uptake when it came to Steve’s flirtation techniques.

“Need anything else?” Steve liked helping out and with the feisty blond being unusually vulnerable for a change he was definitely going to make the most out of every second spent in this kind of luxury.

“No thanks, I think I’ll just die now if you don’t mind.” There were at least two blankets layered over Danny’s small frame and he looked completely ridiculous curling himself into a ball given that it was at least eighty degrees outside.

“Oh come on, you just have a cold, it’s nothing life threatening.” Steve’s tone was challenging and he was dying of curiosity intent as to what kind of baffling logic his partner had to present that would serve to defend his case.

“You know it would really help if I could fall asleep without blasting the goddamn A/C on every single solitary night.” if there was any takeaway Steve had learned about Danny over the period of time he’d come to know him it was that he had a real talent for complaining. Sometimes he couldn’t help but get the feeling that nothing was ever worthy of the Jersey’s picky satisfaction. The guy had a comment for every little insignificant matter you could think of, not to mention he was over sensitive and had a philosophy over just about everything.

Still his temperamental sidekick gave the best hugs and wasn’t shy to express his concern over Steve whenever he was sparring his over eccentric boss to actually take the time to think over the next disastrous plan he had up his sleeve. And if it wasn't already stressful enough, ninety percent of the time if any small thing went wrong in Steve’s outlandish schemes, which it wasn’t even a bet they wouldn’t Steve would be sent to the Governor's office and spend a good hour in a heated debate over what were specifically classified as appropriate means of immunity.

So it was only a matter of time that Steve was bound to make it a mission to win over his partner’s affections one way or the other.

“Danny you’re living in Hawaii, it’s an island okay it’s warm year round. You can’t go blaming the weather for your poor health.” Steve was literally walking on eggshells heading straight into Danny’s temper zone, which was a thin line to embark upon to say the least.

Now Steve had stepped on a landmine and gotten his full attention.

Leave it to Steve Mcgarrett to raise his blood pressure even when he was in worse shape possible.

“Poor health? For your information Steven I don’t get sick that easily. And don’t start criticizing me, I’m still getting used to living in this god-forsaken hell-hole.”

“Oh come on Danny you know as well as I do that’s just an excuse.” Steve had a hunch his friend was just spouting words to get him off his back, but he could always easily see right through his sarcastic act.

“It’s not an excuse! It’s the honest to god truth!” Clearly Steve knew he was pushing Danny’s buttons one after the other with no hesitance whatsoever. And to make matters worse it was an effort to take his friend seriously with his hair sticking up in a tacky cowlick, not to mention his nose was red and swollen from having to sneeze every five minutes.

“Mmm alright you keep telling yourself that.”

" _Please_ just don’t say anything more and let me rot in peace.” Danny grumbled mumbling something halfheartedly as he slouched further into the couch.

He probably wished he had those headphones Steve bought him a while back as a gift that one time he crashed over and woke his partner up complaining that he couldn't possibly sleep having to endure the sound of the waves crashing over and over because he wasn't used to living right next to the beach. The sudden present surprised him and had very well come in handy when all he wanted to do was tune the world out and actually relax. But they were sitting lonely on his bedside table and Danny was fairly convinced that Steve would somehow make a game out of him being a good friend and force Danny into saying words like “please.” and “ thank you.”

“Would some pineapple juice make you feel better Daniel?”

“ Do you _have_ a death wish Steven?"

Steve grinned savoring the snarky remark before having the guts to reply.

“Maybe, if it’s coming from you, but you love me too much anyways.” Danny aimed a death-glare purposely reserved for his overly smug Navy Seal refusing to take that as a joke.

Steve smirked being the lovable idiot that he was having way too much fun playing with his friend’s irritation levels that ranged from zero to a hundred.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Danny never answered back, probably pretending he’d fallen fast asleep.


End file.
